Successful Second Chance
by candorenih
Summary: If at first you fail at romance: create a host club, become the Shadow King and then try, try again! Kyoya's father gave him the task of romancing the Kagamine Family's daughter, Akemi. He fails miserably and loses her to Neikan Kurokawa. Akemi values loyalty and honest…it seems Kyoya and Neikan fail at both. Will one of them have a successful second chance?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The hosts were lounging in Music Room #3, although it was quieter than usual; they were missing their resident king. Honey was chomping down on some cake while the twins drew closer to Kyoya, a mischievous glint in their eyes while Haruhi watched them warily. Before they could attempt whatever they were thinking, the door slammed open and a disheveled looking Tamaki stood in the doorway with a panicked look in his eyes. "We have a problem, gentlemen!" He exclaimed while entering and standing in the middle of the room waving his arms like wings. "There is another club at this school!"

"Hai, sir, did you just realize?" Hikarou and Kaoru commented in a bored tone, stepping away from Kyoya. "But this one is opposing us in our endeavour to bring the beautiful princesses of this school happiness! They are twice as popular as we are!" Tamaki cried and the twins looked at each other, and Honey put his cake down. "Kyoya-Senpai, do you know this other club?" Haruhi asked, knowing full well that he would. He turned his gaze to her, his glasses flashing with…irritation? Haruhi shivered slightly. It was more than just irritation lurking behind those frames. "Of course. They have twice the traffic we do because their activities include the male students as well," Kyoya commented nonchalantly, although it caused more of a ruckus than doing any good at calming Tamaki down. "You know boss if it's a host and hostess club then Haruhi could change clubs and be a girl!" Hikarou and Kaoru said in sing song voices, their grins widening as Tamaki whirled to face Haruhi, who tried to side-step the oncoming blonde but to no avail. "My precious daughter mustn't change sides! You must stay our secret princess or else –" "Kyoya-Senpai didn't even say it was a host club!" Haruhi shouted trying to squirm out of Tamaki's surprisingly strong grip.

"Ky-chan who's club is it?" Honey finally asked, large eyes filled with curiosity. "Akemi Kagamine and Neikan Kurokawa. They run the club together, with the Hayashi twins helping out." "Twins?" Hikarou and Kaoru looked curiously at Kyoya. "Yes. They opened a concert club with Akemi that acts as a place for students to dance and hang out, with spaces for singles and couples. Neikan Kurokawa joined later. They have been growing in popularity since they can include males in their activities. They have been quite successful in creating an atmosphere for those in love, those wanting to fall in love, and even those who just want to have fun." Kyoya's cool voice filled the room." His voice held a slight edge to it, and his glasses flashed again. No one seemed to notice except Haruhi, who finally freed herself from Tamaki. "We must investigate! We can't have our lovely princesses tempted to other less tasteful entertainments than our own!" the blonde announced, grabbing Haruhi by the hand and leaving.

The twins looked mischievously at Kyoya; evidentially they had also noticed his distaste towards the other club. "Then we should go see what all the fuss is about!" The twins exclaimed, giving a sly glance to Kyoya again. "Anyway, Kyoya, we can't have our customers being stolen, right? Bad for business." They claimed as they dragged him after their King, who was already halfway out the door.

The group made its way down the hall, Tamaki storming up front. "Where is this club anyway?!" "Music Room #8" Kyoya replied half-heartedly. "There are 8 music rooms here?!" Haruhi squeaked. "Yes, try not to break anything in _this_ one, lest you want to become their new pet." Tamaki grabbed Haruhi close muttering nonsense about never letting his precious daughter go, while she sweat-dropped from Kyoya's unnecessarily cold comment.

They reached the door, and there was only silence to be heard. They pushed the doors open a crack, and were met by chattering filling the air. They poked their heads in, to see a crowded room filled with tables and chairs, with a clear floor in the middle and sitting areas scattered around. Students packed the room, some seated on couches while others sat at tables eating. A large group stood in the centre, looking up at a stage. On the stage was a girl with long auburn hair, holding a microphone. There was a boy standing just off to the side, watching her while her audience looked intently up at her. As the music picked up again, she took a long look at the boy while she began singing.

watch?v=xBjUn9rY1yo

 _Halo by Beyoncé_

 _Remember those walls I built  
Well Baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound_

 _I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo (oh oh)  
I've got my angel now_

 _It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breaking  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I ain't never gonna shut you out_

 _Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace_

 _You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

 _I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo_

 _Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
'Think I'm addicted to your light_

 _I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't begin  
To pull me back to the ground again_

 _It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breaking  
The risk that I'm taking  
I'm never gonna shut you out_

 _Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace_

 _You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

 _I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo_

 _I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo_

 _Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace_

 _You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

 _I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo_

 _I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo_

"Man that girl has a set of pipes on her!" Hikarou commented loudly while Kaoru, Haruhi, Honey and Mori nodded in agreement. Tamaki had his mouth pressed together in a thin line, staring intently up at the singer whilst Kyoya looked pointedly away, as though he couldn't hear a thing. The music was fading out and the host club watched as the boy on stage smirked and pushed himself off the speaker he was leaning on. The music was fading in with a different beat, and he ran a hand through his short brown hair while he flashed the audience a grin making girls in the front row squeal audibly over the music. As he began singing he took the auburn haired girl's hand and spun her around into his arms where she laughed and danced a little ways away from him. He finally tore his eyes away to sing to their audience, where boys and girls alike were swooning over the perfect couple.

watch?v=48VSP-atSeI

 _Sugar by Maroon 5_

 _I'm hurting, baby, I'm broken down  
I need your loving, loving, I need it now  
When I'm without you  
I'm something weak  
You got me begging  
Begging, I'm on my knees_

 _I don't wanna be needing your love  
I just wanna be deep in your love  
And it's killing me when you're away  
Ooh, baby,  
'Cause I really don't care where you are  
I just wanna be there where you are  
And I gotta get one little taste_

 _Your sugar  
Yes, please  
Won't you come and put it down on me  
I'm right here, 'cause I need  
Little love and little sympathy  
Yeah you show me good loving  
Make it alright  
Need a little sweetness in my life  
Your sugar  
Yes, please  
Won't you come and put it down on me_

 _My broken pieces  
You pick them up  
Don't leave me hanging, hanging  
Come give me some  
When I'm without ya  
I'm so insecure  
You are the one thing  
The one thing, I'm living for_

 _I don't wanna be needing your love  
I just wanna be deep in your love  
And it's killing me when you're away  
Ooh, baby,  
'Cause I really don't care where you are  
I just wanna be there where you are  
And I gotta get one little taste_

 _Your sugar  
Yes, please  
Won't you come and put it down on me  
I'm right here, 'cause I need  
Little love and little sympathy  
Yeah you show me good loving  
Make it alright  
Need a little sweetness in my life  
Your Sugar! (Your sugar!)  
Yes, please (Yes, please)  
Won't you come and put it down on me_

 _Yeah  
I want that red velvet  
I want that sugar sweet  
Don't let nobody touch it  
Unless that somebody's me  
I gotta be a man  
There ain't no other way  
'Cause girl you're hotter than southern California Bay_

 _I don't wanna play no games  
I don't gotta be afraid  
Don't give all that shy shit  
No makeup on, that's my_

 _Sugar  
Yes, please  
Won't you come and put it down on me (down on me!)  
Oh, right here (right here),  
'Cause I need (I need)  
Little love and little sympathy  
Yeah you show me good loving  
Make it alright  
Need a little sweetness in my life  
Your sugar! (Sugar!)  
Yes, please (Yes, please)  
Won't you come and put it down on me_

 _Your sugar  
Yes, please  
Won't you come and put it down on me  
I'm right here, 'cause I need  
Little love and little sympathy  
Yeah you show me good loving  
Make it alright  
Need a little sweetness in my life  
Your sugar  
Yes, please  
Won't you come and put it down on me  
(Down on me, down on me)_

"Eh, she was better." Kaoru commented, again with the others nodding in agreement; this time, even Tamaki and Kyoya nodded.

"Well I'm sure if she were here she would thank you for the compliment." "And he would probably argue with you." Two light voices said from behind the hosts. They spun, the doors swinging shut behind them. They faced two girls, one with black hair and dark eyes and the other blonde hair but the same dark eyes. Other than differing hair colour, they were virtually identical. Hikarou and Kaoru eyed them closely.

"Now what would the host club be doing here at our club, sister?" The blonde asked thoughtfully. "Perhaps they've all but run out of customers by now." The darker haired girl responded teasingly, which made Tamaki take a step forward.

"I'll have you know we are not hosting today, we are having a meeting!" He said indignantly, which made the two girls laugh. "Oh is that so? Well, don't let us interrupt your meeting." They sauntered off, but not before the darker haired girl commented "See sister, even the host club has left the host club. Nothing that superficial can last forever."

Tamaki lost all colour from his face, and he sank to his knees. Haruhi frowned at the two girls, but it was Honey who spoke up. "Hey! Don't be so mean." He hmphed, causing the girls to turn back.

"Oh I'm sorry," The darker haired girl said in the most unapologetic voice, "I didn't realize you could still hear me." Tamaki had already bounced back from his bout of depression, and gallantly stepped forward. "Lovely beauties, would you care to visit the host club before making your judgements on us?" He asked, extending a rose to each girl, who looked at the roses then at each other. "Not particularly," the quieter response came from the blonde sister. Tamaki turned to stone as the rose wilted, before curling up into his impressive depression corner. The girls looked again at each other then back at the puddle that was now Tamaki. "Now you've gone and done it." The twins said in bored tones, sauntering over to the other twins while Haruhi poked Tamaki. "Senpai, stop it. Not everyone wants to go to your club." This only caused Tamaki to cry out and clutch his chest in pain and she sweat-dropped. "HOW COULD SOMEONE NOT WANT TO ATTEND THE HOST CLUB?" He cried out, still clutching his chest dramatically, roses strewn aside and forgotten.

"Because it's superficial." The imperturbable response came from the dark haired twin. "You guys sell yourselves to girls for a day; our club gives students, both male and female, a place to create lasting relationships. And at the very least our talents take skill; we're not just spewing nonsense at girls and taking advantage of them. Your club, boys, is fake and gaudy." A squeak about the pitch of a boiling tea kettle escaped Tamaki's mouth before he melted to the ground again.

"Hanako, be nice." The voice came from behind the hosts again, although before they could turn the red-haired singer stepped around the group and stood between the twins and the host club. She eyed Tamaki before gathering up her skirts and kneeling beside his depressed form. "My apologies, Hanako has not had the pleasure of experiencing love and as such disregards the importance of a girl feeling romanced." Tamaki immediately shot up, perky as ever. "Beautiful kitten! Your voice is as stunning as songbirds during a summer sunrise!" "Thank you," She said graciously, "Although before you go on flattering me, I believe no one has bothered with introductions yet?"

"My name is Akemi Kagamine, and this is Hanako and Chouko Hayashi." She said, indicating the black haired twin as Hanako and the blonde as Chouko. Honey suddenly leapt at Akemi, latching his arms around her neck and his legs around her waist like a koala bear.

"Honey-Senpai!" Haruhi exclaimed, but Akemi simply patted his head. "Hello again, Mitsukuni." "Ak-Chan! It's been too long!" he leapt off again, holding her hand and pointed to the twins. "That is Hikarou and Kaoru Hitachiin, you know Taka-chan already, that is Haruhi Fujioka, and this is Tamaki Suoh, the King of Host Club! And this – " "Kyoya Ootori, the shadow king of the host club. It has been awhile." Akemi said smugly, removing her hand from Honey's grasp. The host club and the twins stared in confusion while Kyoya and Akemi stared each other down.

For a long moment, it seemed as though neither would ever blink again. Then in voice that could freeze over hell, Kyoya retorted "Kagamine-san. I will be taking my leave now, Tamaki." He said tightly, turning on his heel. "Leaving the party already, Kyoya-kun?" a male voice drawled out. Kyoya flinched and looked over his shoulder, seeing the boy from up on the stage earlier with his arm draped around Akemi. "Kurokawa-san." Was all the dark haired teen said before stalking off.

"We were going to ask how you knew Honey and Mori, but now we want to know how you know Kyoya-Senpai!" The ginger twins exclaimed eagerly looking at Akemi, hoping for some fun information to play with.

"My family provides equipment for the Haninozuka and Morinozuka clans. My brother also trained alongside with Mitsukuni and Takashi." Akemi responded with a closed-eye smile, deliberately ignoring the question about Kyoya.

"The Kagamine family owns nearly the entire weaponry market and therefore has a massive amount of influence over the military and police forces in Japan. What makes them even more powerful is their international relationships due to their weaponry contracts." Neikan said, before adding threateningly, "And her brother didn't train _with_ Honey and Mori-Senpai—He trained them _himself_. And she doesn't know Kyoya." Neikan ended harshly.

It didn't take much to read the possessiveness radiating off of him. Akemi could be seen visibly tensing under his arm. The host club looked curiously at the pair, until Chouko tried to diffuse the situation, "This is boring, let's go refine the set for tomorrow." She grabbed her sister's arm and they exited back into the music room.

 **Akemi POV**

I felt myself tense under Neikan's arm, which suddenly felt a bit too heavy for my liking. I stayed where I was, though, for appearances. "This is boring, let's go refine the set for tomorrow." Chouko commented. Hanako and Chouko sauntered back into Music Room #8 and I turned back to the remaining host club. I tried to undo the hostile atmosphere Neikan had created by saying with a closed-eye smile and a wink, "You gentlemen are always welcome here should you choose to shirk your duties as hosts for a night." I almost faltered when Neikan let out a _tch_. You would think after his unnecessary hostility the boys would scamper off, most did, but not this bunch apparently.

"Ah-ah-ah, not so fast! What's with you and Kyoya?" One of the ginger twins demanded, I think it was Hikarou. "You'll have to ask him that, I'm afraid." Was all I said before quickly walking into the music room after Hanako and Chouko. The door shut behind me, and after a quick sweep of the room I realized the twins must have ducked out the second entrance while I was finishing with the host club. I should have known they wouldn't stay to refine the set; those two were always dodging work! But that's not why my temper was flaring. I whirled around to Neikan who was leaning nonchalantly against the doors.

"You did not have to be so _rude_." I hissed at him, my eyes narrowing. He in turn narrowed his eyes at me. "You know how I feel about you and other guys. Especially that Ootori." "You have no reason to! I've never given you a reason to, and I was there with an entire group of people! Don't be so delusional, Nei-chan." I muttered the end, shifting my gaze from his face. Suddenly he was in front of me, grasping my arm tightly. "You're mine, Akemi. I can't help but feel jealous. But you do sure look cute when you're angr—" I stepped out of grasp when I saw him leaning his head down to me. I hated when he got like this.

"Well I guess I must look real damn adorable right now. You really are hitting new lows using your fiancé's status as a threat. Get your own prestige, stop piggy-backing on mine."

"What's yours is mine, and what's mine is yours, _darling_." He said conceitedly. "Ass." I muttered, before brushing past him and stalking out of the room. As I stormed away, I vaguely noticed a few girls who had hung around, probably because the host club had been here. _Jeez, they're like vultures_. I thought bitterly.

 **Kyoya POV**

I had just gotten back to our music room and shut the door behind me when I finally let out the breath I had been holding. I detested Neikan, but I loathed Akemi. At least, that's what I kept chanting to myself quietly while I tried to retain my composure. _Then why do I always feel so angry when I see her with_ him. _More importantly, why do I keep checking up on her?_ I wondered as I began collecting my things. The door of the music room burst open for the second time that day. My fingers curled around my notebook as I thought about the inevitable dent that would probably be on the wall if I looked. I quickly scribbled into my book, _check wall behind door_. I didn't need to look to know it was at least the twins, if not the rest of the host club, standing there. "Kyoya! What was the meaning of that?" Tamaki exclaimed, lifting an arm to drape it over my shoulder. I side-stepped him, which resulted in him falling to the floor. Unfazed by my actions, Tamaki looked at my expectantly. I stared back, not budging. "Come on, Kyoya! Give us a little tidbit!" The twins said while sliding up beside me, one on either side. With the desk behind me, and idiots surrounding me, I didn't have many options. Even Haruhi and Honey were looking at me expectantly.

"I courted her once." I finally admitted begrudgingly. The reaction was instant, with the twins doing long wolf-whistles while Tamaki grabbed my wrists to spin me. "MOMMY WAS IN LOVE! HOW DID I NEVER KNO—" "It wasn't like that." I said calmly, stepping again out of his reach.

 _Flashback_

 _I knocked on my father's office door, having been requested by him a few minutes earlier. "Enter" the reply came, and I stepped inside to see my two older brothers already sitting across from my father at his desk. I kept my face a calm mask, although inwardly I withered a bit. This sort of situation has never had a positive outcome for me in the past. I sat in the remaining chair across from my father, who gazed at us with calculating eyes. "Boys, you are aware of the Kagamine family." This was a statement, not a question. Of course we were aware of them. We knew every influential family in Japan at the least, even me though I was only 13. "Their weaponry is unparalleled, as is their police and military connections. They would greatly expand our reach in those fields, if there were a connection between the families. Their daughter is young, and the less likely target, though no less important than her brother. Yuuichi, you have other things to worry about. Akito, you would be the obvious choice in this matter. That being said, the daughter is only 12 and is much closer in age with Kyoya," My head snapped up. "I am expecting you to win the heart of this girl, since her family believes in allowing her to choose her suitors." My father's voice was laced with disapproval, but I could hardly believe my ears. "Do what you must Kyoya, understand? Do not fail."_

 _End Flashback_

"—And? What happened?" The twins demanded. I gave them a withering look but they didn't flinch for once, too caught up in my story to care. "And I failed." I said bitterly. "So that other guy—" "Yes." I said dispassionately, intent to keep telling myself the rage I felt boiling inside me was because of my failure to my father, and nothing to do with Akemi. "They have had their marriage arranged for about a year now."

 **Akemi POV**

I huffed, making my way back to my music room. I had left my bag in there during my earlier hissy fit. I flipped my long hair over my shoulder, and pushed open the doors. It was dim inside, and when my eyes adjusted to the darker lighting I noticed Neikan and a girl about an arm's length away from each other, their faces flushed. I eyed them warily, "I left my bag. And I want to leave." I said evenly to Neikan, ignoring the girl. "Of course sugar, let's go." He sauntered over to me holding my bag, wrapping an arm around my waist as he escorted me to our waiting limo. I felt my blood boil as I smelt perfume on his blazer, which hung slightly askew and unbuttoned. _You dickshitting son of cum guzzling whore_.


	2. Chapter 2: Twin Wars

Chapter 2: Twin Wars!

It was a seemingly harmless day in the host club. It had been ac couple of days since they had gone to visit the concert club, but since then everyone had been trying to up the ante on their hosting to draw back some customers they had lost. The twins had especially taken their twincest to a new level. Late, once again, they ran into the music room and Kaoru swayed slightly. "Hikaru! You push me too hard. I feel faint!" He said dramatically falling against his doppelganger, whom clutched him tightly. "Kaoru! Here, drink some juice. You'll need all your energy for what I have planned for you tonight." He said suggestively, and a group of girls that had gathered squealed. "Too…tired. Hikaru feed me!" Kaoru begged. "You can drink from my lips!" Hikaru declared, taking a large sip of orange juice while ear-splitting shrieks erupted from surrounding girls. Immediately, he spat it out into his brother's face. "Oi! What the hell?!" Kaoru yelled, jumping away from Hikaru. "Not orange juice!" the older twin managed to gasp out while chugging back some water, trying to wash his mouth out. Kaoru took a tentative sip only to spit it out as well. "What the hell is that?!"

"Kraft dinner mix with some water." Came the reply from the host club doors. Hikaru and Kaoru looked up to see the Hayashi twins in the doorway, Hanako nearly hysterical she was laughing so hard. Chouko chuckled quietly. "That's what you get for being creeps!" She said teasingly, before high-fiving her sister and running off.

"Those sketchy twins!" The Hitachiins shouted, trying to run after them but were stopped by a certain shadow king. "Clean up the mess you made and fix the drinks" Kyoya demanded threateningly. They obliged, although grudgingly, while muttering something about revenge.

Haruhi was sitting with Mori and Honey, who had been watching this all unfold. "I have a bad feeling about this..." She murmured, and Honey nodded his agreement before taking an affirmative bite of his strawberry cake.

 _Time Skip_

The Hayashi twins were ecstatic to go to the concert club today, Akemi had promised to leave Oreos for them! That was their favourite kind of cookie. They entered the club and saw a platter piled high with the black-biscuit creamy-center cookies and rushed over. Each taking a large chomp out of one, they froze when instead of creamy goodness they tasted minty fresh toothpaste. "HOW DARE THEY MESS WITH OUR OREOS?!" Hanako shrieked, as she and her sister gulped down glasses of milk. From the other side of the music room doors, the Hitachiin twins snickered while pocketing a tube of toothpaste and strolling away.

 _Back at the host club_

"Guys, I think this could get out of hand. Maybe you should stop and call it even?" Haruhi suggested, looking at the shady twins.

"Don't worry about it Haruhi! We got them so good; they wouldn't dare mess with us again!" They said simultaneously. "Well, alright then..." The host club doors opened and Tamaki sprung forward, surprising the two girls who were momentarily blinded by the white light.

"Jeez you guys are going to hurt someone one day with that light of yours!" Hanako complained, blinking and trying to clear her vision.

"What do _you_ want?" Hikaru and Kaoru accused, but Hanako held up her hands defensively. "It's not like that! We just wanted to call a truce. You know, before this got out of hand." Chouko stepped out behind her dark haired sister, holding a platter for caramel apples.

"Consider a peace offering" The Hayashi twins side in sync, grinning widely. Tamaki brought them into a bone crushing hug. "What sweet twins you are! Nothing like those shady twins over there! Please my lovely princesses, come join us this afternoon!"

"Sorry, we have stuff to do back at our club. We'll see you around!" They winked and walked out.

Honey, who had been bouncing the entire time in his sweet beside Mori suddenly leapt up and grabbed a candy apple. "It's not cake but its sweet!" He shouted happily, taking a large bite out of at the same time that Tamaki did. They both froze, and let the apples fall to the floor.

"THEY'VE POISONED US!" Tamaki shrieked, falling to the floor and clutching his throat. Honey started crying and Mori picked him up while the twins inspected the so-called poisoned apples. "They're onions, not apples." They said angrily. "Peace offering our asses! THIS MEANS WAR!"

Haruhi sweat-dropped "This is definitely going to get out of hand now…"

"This better not cost me anything." Kyoya warned the Hitachiins menacingly. "They started it!" They shouted in return, before running off.

 _Time Skip_

"I wonder when Akemi will be back!" Hanako said, skipping beside Chouko. "Well she did say either tomorrow or the day after. But she almost always ends up staying away longer than she's meant to." The girls pushed open the doors to Music Room #8 and stopped in their tracks. Anything and everything that could be picked up was now stuck to the ceiling of the room by duct tape. Their jaws hung open when they heard from behind them, "Careful, you'll catch flies if you keep standing their like that!" Hikaru and Kaoru taunted while sauntering away. "SHADY TWINS!" Hanako and Chouko shouted, running into the room to begin taking everything down.

"Akemi is going to kill us if she sees this!" "If I see wh— oh for the love of all that is sane in this world, what have you two done now!?" "It wasn't us! It was those shady twins from the host club! They did this!" "Who did this?" Neikan asked, walking up behind Akemi. "We just said who it was, shit-for-brains!" Hanako said angrily but was elbowed by her sister.

"Just get everything down before it hurts someone." Akemi said wearily, walking out of the room. Neikan looks at us for a second. "I don't know why you hate me so much." He mutters, stalking out after Akemi. "You know why." Hanako muttered back, but shut her mouth when Akemi popped her head back in. "Don't retaliate Hanako. Seriously, this is going to get out of hand." "It hasn't already?" Chouko asked, bewildered.

Nearly an hour later Hanako and Chouko had managed to get almost everything down off the ceiling. That's when the club doors burst open, and in strode Tamaki dragging the Hitachiin twins and Akemi with Neikan behind them. "Alright listen up you shady and sketchy twins! This has gone on long enough and someone is going to get hurt if this keeps up! So all of you have to apologise to each other and stop this treachery at once!" Tamaki demanded, Akemi nodding beside him. "We don't have to do what you say; you're not the boss of us." Chouko pointed out. "Well _I'm_ telling you to apologise and knock it off." Akemi retorted. "But _boss_!" The two sets of twins whined simultaneously, so loudly that whole room seemed to reverberate with the sound.

There was a suction cup sound, and everyone looked up to see a particularly heavy vase plummeting towards the King of the host club. "Watch out!" the twins shouted, but Akemi was the one who was closest and pushed Tamaki out of the way, the vase smashing to the ground behind them a split second later. Because of the force of the push, the two lost their balance and fell onto the floor, Akemi on top of Tamaki. It was silent for a moment.

"Darling Kitten! You saved my life!" He shouted, clutching Akemi into a choking hug. "You risked your own dear precious life for my own, how could I ever repay you!" "You could let her go." Neikan spoke, the anger barely contained in his voice. Tamaki let go and stood up, offering his hand to Akemi only to have Neikan knock it away and grab Akemi by the wrist and tug her upwards. "That settles it then, you can all get out now."

"Not quite, that vase must have been expensive. What does the host club owe you?" Kyoya said, suddenly appearing beside Tamaki like the shadow king he is.

"Nothing, we don't work in debts and blackmail here." Akemi said firmly, and Kyoya turned on his heels before leaving once again in a puff of smoke (not really, he used the door.)

"Didn't I tell you all to get out?" Neikan said in a low voice, and the two pairs of twins nodded vigorously before dashing out after Tamaki, away from the dark aura that was emitting from the other boy.

He didn't even wait for the door to shut before whirling around to glare at Akemi, who stared back defiantly. "What the _fuck_ was that?" He demanded.

"I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Wrong! Nothing wrong? Are you as stupid as you look? You were all over that blonde brat!"

"I was pushing him out of the way! Are you insane? It was an accident!"

" _Sure_ it was! It's always an accident with you! Next thing I'm going to hear is that you 'accidentally' fell into some boy's lips!"

"You are out of your god damn mind! If anyone has any reason to be suspicious it's me! You're always spending time with other girls after club hours, coming home late! But I never question it! I even let that one time go because you said it was a mistake!"

"I only made that mistake because you're such a fucking prude! If you would just loosen up a little I wouldn't be so tempted by other prettier girls!" Neikan raged and Akemi's face turned scarlet with anger.

"Get out. Now."

"You are not the—"

But Akemi had already gone out the other exit, slamming the door behind her. "Fucking bitch." Neikan muttered, slumping down onto a couch.

From outside Music Room #8, Tamaki and two sets of twins slipped away before they were caught eavesdropping.


End file.
